Somethings Wrong with Gillian
by WillowSioui
Summary: PonyboyxOC. Gillian is a quiet girl with a ton of problems. When she meets Ponyboy, nicest kid in town, they begin to spend a lot of time together. This worries the gang, because Gillian s world is darker, scarier and more dangerous than theirs. DRUG USE!


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Outsiders. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:**** PonyboyxOC. Gillian is a quiet girl with a ton of problems. When she meets Ponyboy, she is intrigued with how good a kid he is. The two of them start to spend a lot of time together, but this worries the rest of the gang because Gillian's world is completely different from theirs; it is darker, scarier and more dangerous. The more Ponyboy gets to know Gillian, the deeper into her world he gets, the harder it is to get back out. How will they survive in each other's world?**

Ponyboy sits quietly in the corner of the room, surveying the people around him. He had been pulled to a party by Soda, Steve, Two-Bit and Dally, and ended up sitting off in the corner all by himself. The lights were dimmed and the music was loud, with alcohol being passed around while people danced senselessly. He sighs deeply and looks to the left where Soda and Sandy are making out on a couch, and he makes a face. He like Sandy, he really did, but he didn't need to see them kissing. Turning once more, he freezes halfway out of taking a sip of his coca-cola. His eyes are trained on a girl that is in the middle of the dance floor, completely unaware of him staring at her. He red hair flies this way and that as she dances, curls bouncing off of her shoulders. She is wearing a black strapless shirt and black leather jacket, dark wash jeans and black stiletto ankle-boots. Ponyboy can feel his ears grow hot as he watches her dance, and nearly jumps out of his skin when Sodapop puts an arm around his shoulders. Soda laughs, along with the rest of the boys who had just walked up.

"C'mon, Pony, we're going home." Ponyboy nods his head, and watches the girl on the dance floor for as long as he can until they exit the building. They start walking down the road, and Ponyboy retreats into his head, thinking about the girl. He runs into the back of Dally, who snorts at him. Ponyboy snaps out of his reverie to notice that everyone has stopped, and so he turns to see what they are looking towards. Blushing as he realizes that it is the girl from the party, Ponyboy kicks a pebble. The girl holds out a light brown sweater.

"I believe that this is yours." Ponyboy reaches for the sweater, mutters a thanks, and thinks about how her voice lilts, identifying her as Irish. He stares into her big blue eyes, and the guys around him laugh. Two-Bit throws an arm around her shoulders, hugging her close to him.

"How 'bout we walk you home, little lady?" She thanks them, and they all start to walk once more. Two-Bit lets go of the girl, and walks up ahead. Ponyboy falls back to strike up a conversation with her, a rare thing for him to do.

"So, what's you name?" She smiles at him and tucks her hair behind her ears, lighting a cigarette.

"Gillian. My name is Gillian O'Reilly." she looks back towards him with a smile, "And what's yours?"

"Ponyboy Curtis." Gillian's smile grows exponentially, a small giggle escaping her lips.

"Really?" Ponyboy can feel his ears get hot, and he scowls.

"Yeah, really. If you don't like it, that's too bad. It says so on my birth certificate." Gillian then laughs full-out, her dimpled cheeks rounding and turning a rosy color.

"Oh, Ponyboy, I don't mind at all! I think it's the cutest name I've ever heard!" Ponyboy blushes deeply, and Gillian stops walking when they get to a run-down, hole-infested house.

"Well, this is it. Thank you so much for walking me home, Ponyboy." She leans forwards and kisses him on the cheek softly. "I hope I see you soon." Without another word she turns around and leaves him blushing and in shock. The boys all laugh at him, and urge him along. He places a hand on his cheek, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

****************Gillian's House*******************

Gillian walks into the house, stepping over a sleeping man that she doesn't recognize. Music is, like the party she had just left, blaring deafeningly. She walks into the living room via huge hole in a wall, and sits down beside some people that are sitting near a bunch of bowls and needles. She takes off her jacket and the man beside her ties a belt to her bicep. He hits her arm until her veins come to the surface, just under the skin. He then warms up a needle, and Gillian takes the slack of the belt into her mouth. The man turns around and sticks the needle deep into her vein, pushing the drug into her body. Once the needle chamber is empty, Gillian falls backwards to the floor, belt still around her arm. The man looks down at her, cocking his head to the side as Gillian smiles.

"How was it, Gillie?" Gillian continues to smile at her British friend, head lolling back and forth.

"The best you've had yet, Rat. B-e-a-utiful." The Brit smiles at her and goes back to what he was doing, leaving Gillian in the ecstasy of her high, and eventually to her falling asleep on the floor.

**Review, please! How do you like it so far? Don't judge Gillian too harshly right away, okies? Long review mean cookies and hugs! :D**

**~R**


End file.
